


[PODFIC] A Little Help from My Enemies

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doctor!John, Gen, Hurt!Jim, Hurt!John, Mugging, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only warning he had was the flicker of the kid’s eyes as he glanced past John’s shoulder. He started to turn, but not quickly enough, not alertly enough. The mugger’s knife missed the stroke he wanted, but still slid under John’s ribs smoothly and suddenly John couldn’t think, couldn’t feel anything except the white-hot pain that radiated through his body, melting away any cohesion to his muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chappysmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappysmom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Little Help from My Enemies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424791) by [chappysmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappysmom/pseuds/chappysmom). 



This is a podfic of chappysmom's A Little Help from My Enemies 

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vvtiugkm4yu3ah4/A_Little_Help_from_my_Enemies_ch_1_final.mp3) to download chapter 1 mp3


	2. Chapter 2

This is a podfic of chappysmom's A Little Help from My Enemies 

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gdgh14ut34ba2k0/A_Little_Help_from_my_Enemies_ch_2.mp3) to download chapter 2 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dp8gw5tl7ppvu0n/A_Little_Help_from_my_Enemies_complete.mp3) to download complete work mp3


End file.
